


Desired Consequences

by NoelBlue



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelBlue/pseuds/NoelBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has been helping herself to some of the fancy things out of the homes of Hawke's neighbors, and when Hawke confronts her she offers a blow job as a form of 'punishment' to Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired Consequences

Isabela waved and a small cheer went up, accompanied by whistling from several corners. They loved her in the common room of the Blooming Rose, and she obviously loved them right back. She winked and headed for the front door.

"Isabela." Hawke stepped out behind her. He had been near the entrance of the room, standing in the shadows. "That was a very… impressive display back there."

She turned, and gave him her adorable half-smile, eyes alight with mischief and cheeks red from several drinks. "Hawke! You were inside? I hadn't noticed."

"I'm not surprised you didn't see me," he said, and lifted his eyebrows with a small smile. "You seemed quite preoccupied by the time I arrived."

"So you hadn't been there long." She tucked her arm through his, and they walked out into the crisp, autumn air. "I wasn't sticking that vegetable down my throat just because I was bored, you know."

"No?" Hawke asked, genuinely curious. "What was the reason, then?"   
She waved a tan hand in the air dismissively. "Oh, some stupid whore had been bragging about how much 'man she could take down her gullet' and claiming she was the best in all of Kirkwall. That, of course, could not go unchallenged."

"Of course."

"So I grabbed that cucumber from one of the Rose's silly cornucopia displays, and had at it. She must have slinked out before you arrived." She turned and crinkled her eyes at him. "And why were you there, fearless leader? Tasting the wares? I must say I'm surprised, since you've never had to pay for your plunder, especially since you moved to that fancy place in Hightown and surrounded yourself with all those high-class slatterns."

"Actually, Rivaini, I came there to discuss something with you." He stopped, and she dropped his arm at the serious note in his voice.

"What'd I do this time? It must be something, or you wouldn't have such a grim cast to those pretty lips of yours."

He raised an eyebrow at 'pretty lips', and then sighed. "You must stop stealing things from my friends, Isabela. Ser Vasinil is distraught over the loss of his family sword, and his lady wife sorely misses the priceless gold vase that used to sit in her dressing room."

Isabela looked affronted. "And you think I'm to blame for these crimes? What cheek! Simply because I'm a Rivaini?"

"And a pirate," he pointed out.

"Does being a pirate mean I am without honor?"

"No, you being you means you're without honor, and also lack subtlety besides. There was a dirty carving scored into the wood of their bedroom door, the stylistic details of which I'd recognize anywhere. You can't seem to be able to escape without adding your own particular flourishes to the homes you burgle."

She laughed. "Well, I could tell by the state of that room that he sleeps elsewhere, so they weren't having nearly as much fun as they should be. It was meant to be a blessing to the household, meaning 'nail your wife more, she'll be bloody grateful for it' in the language of my people."

"Isabela-"

"Hawke, some of your new Hightown friends are dreadfully boring." She turned, and placed her hands on his crossed forearms. "They leave their front doors open, and their guards are idiots that despise them besides. You can do better." Hawke opened his mouth to say something, and she cut him off. "But I would like to make it up to you." Her golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and her smile turned wicked.

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "And how do you propose to do that? Will you return their belongings?"

"As if I have those any longer! No, of course not. They're on a ship bound to Antiva by now. What I can do," she reached forward and touched the front of his pants, and he inhaled sharply and dropped his arms, "is give you a personal demonstration of my skills in a far more thrilling way than witnessed by those drunken noble dogs."

She added her other hand to cup him, and he was quickly hard at her touch. Leaning forward, she softly brushed her lips against his as she increased the pressure. "Make me pay, Sereh Hawke," she purred, now sliding down his front, crouching, "don't you want to give this dirty thief what she deserves?"

Hawke looked around. "We are in the middle of a Hightown Square, woman." His hands countered his words, burying in her dark, thick hair. Her blue hair scarf came free, falling to the cobblestones.

"And no one's around," she opened his trousers, and leaned forward quickly to rub her lips on his head. Hawke made a noise not unlike a hiss. "I've been bad, my lord, so very very bad." She rubbed her nose up his length; nudging it playfully and making it jump. "Let me do my penance." Then she laughed. "Maker, you're big, even bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Thank you, I - oh, Andraste's ass..." In a smooth movement her fingers had created a ring around his shaft, and she had taken him whole in one incredible, smooth move. He felt the back of his throat, and the particular heaven that appeared when she tightened her lips.

And then the minx pulled back, now dancing up her fingers up his cock and jabbing her tongue out around his head and then into his slit, teasing oh so carefully, causing him to twitch in lust. "Bloody hell, Isabela." She answered by gently twisting him while encircling only his head, and with just the barest amount of pressure.

The desire was too much, and Hawke dug his fingers into her hair, clutching and trying his damndest to not forcibly push himself deeper into his mouth. "Take my cock before you drive me mad, you pirate wench," he growled, and with a pleased noise she took all of him again, and again, her dark head bobbing up and down as her hand twisted and turned in perfect time. Pounding into her, the sounds of wetness meeting skin and sucking lips, he threw back his head and moaned as he clutched her tighter.

He felt his sac tighten and strain, and an amazing pressure started to gather behind his eyes and inside her wonderful, wet, delicious cavity. One of her hands dug into his ass, clutching at the muscles through his leather trousers and pulling him deeper than he thought possible. His hips thrust forward and he could feel the wetness drip off but still she took it, driving him harder with her fingers and the expert rhythm of her head. And then, impossibly, she picked up speed and increased the intensity of her fingers and their perfect twisting motion.

"By the makernnnnggghh...." his guttural growl went on and on as he came for what felt like an eternity, his insides streaming out in an orgasmic explosion as he jerked inside her, bucking. And still Isabela didn't let him go, driving him mad and still sucking until he was empty and utterly spent.

After his last twitch she finally lifted her head, and brought up a hand to wipe off her wet mouth, dripping with her own spit. "Mmmm, you are delicious, Hawke." She smiled, and reached down to pick her scarf. "Even better than I suspected."

Still unable to speak Hawke simply growled, then suddenly pulled her forward to kiss her, sucking the last of his salty cum off of her tongue. She moaned in his mouth. When he pulled back, still holding her around the waist, he lifted the corner of his mouth at her. "Delicious, huh? I thought this was supposed to be punishment."

"You think it's not?" she shook her head, and stepped back and away from him so she could rearrange her hair as she continued to smile. "You have no idea how wet I am right now; I am swollen and aching for you."

Hawke tilted his head, and licked his lips. "We could do something about that."

"Oh, it's not quite as much fun that way, is it? I think... I haven't done quite to earn your trust. It's possible some of your friends might continue to lose some things, even bigger things than before. What would happen then, hmmm?" She winked at him. "Would perhaps I need to be punished some more? The bigger the crime, the bigger the punishment, no?"

"Of course." Hawke started to laugh, but stopped himself and composed his face into something grim. He was unable, however, to stop the mirth of his eyes. "Isabela," he said sternly, "If you any more of my Hightown friends lose their belongings, you and I will need to discuss the consequences. The serious, serious consequences."

"Oh, no, Hawke! Not that! I couldn't bear to have you angry at me!" She winked, and with a twirl swaggered off in the direction of Lowtown.

Shaking his head with a smile Hawke started to head in the direction of his mansion and then nodded at the well-dressed couple that had just entered the square in the direction of the tavern district. They were staring at him with red, scandalized faces, and the woman put her hand up to her mouth before they rushed out.

Hawke looked down and decided that, perhaps, it was time to do up his trousers.


End file.
